Welcome To The Future!
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Tamiko Utano a fifteen year old leaf Jonin, who's life changes when four people of the past appear as teenagers and a kid. Future after the fourth great ninja war. OCs involved and OOC ness. ON HITAUS
1. prologue

If you to write a story about me it would be pretty boring. My name is Tamiko Utano. I am fifteen years old, I have white hair and red eyes. I am a jonin leaf ninja and an orphan. There a boring story. Now if you to write about a story of one of my team mates. I would say their childhood were more awesome than mine. That their parents were famous. They help in the fourth great ninja war but this story isn't about them. I don't think it is even about me. You probably would just wait and see. With that said WELCOME TO THE FUTURE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know where this story is going yet.


	2. let's get started

I stared up at the clouds passing by. Next to me was one of my friends from another team Tomo Nara. She has brown hair kept in a ponytail, blue eyes and one of her favorite pass times was staring at the clouds.

"Hey Tamiko." She said, I looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I never asked you how was that mission your team went on?"

"I went fine I guess." Tomo smiled and looked back at the sky. I did the same. A few more minutes passed before there was a loud shout.

"Hey you two!" both Tomo and I looked up. Nami stood there with a huge smile on her face. Nami Uzumaki, blond hair kept down, blue eyes and she is the daughter of the sixth hokage. She is also one of my team mates.

"Hello Nami." Said Tomo.

"Hi Tomo." She replied coming and standing next to me. I lifted my legs up and put my arms behind me head. I push up quickly landing on my feet. Tomo did the same thing.

"Is it really time to meet the others?" I said, with a smile frown. Nami had a small annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Okay then see you later Tomo"

"See you later." Tomo waved her hand then putting them both in her pockets and walked away. I turned back to Nami and an Idea popped into my head.

"Hey I have an idea," Nami looked at me "I'll race you to where we are meeting the others." A huge smile came across her face.

"You're on Utano! I am not going to lose to you believe it!" Nami shouted getting a head start. I rolled my eyes and raced after her. About three cows, running on the side of the building and two short cuts later. We arrived, both making it a tie and another annoyed team mate.

"Jeez you two are so childish. Tamiko I thought you knew better! You're a jonin!" said other team mate

"Oh lay off Renni. We are supposed to have fun! We can't be serious all the time!" replied Nami. Reanna "Renni" Uchiha, the same age as Nami and I, black hair kept in a ponytail, green eyes and still doesn't have her sharingan.

"What was that Uzumaki!" screeched Renni. I had tune them out by now and was staring at a rock. I heard a whisle that wasn't from them and looked up. There sat our sensei, reading a book and not just any book. Make out Paradise. I frowned, not that stupid book.

"Hey Kazuo sensei!" said Nami, who now was ignoring Renni. Kazuo Hatake, he was in his late twenties early thirties, shaggy sliver hair and black eyes. He put his book away and looked at all three of us. He smiled.

"How was your guy's week?"

"Fine. Hung out with Tamiko and ate ramen." Said Nami.

"I trained all week." Inputted Renni. He nodded at both of my team mates and then looked at me.

"Did whole bunch of different thing." I said.

"Okay. But your break is over. We have another mission to go on," All three of us nodded "And what I mean by "we" I mean this. Nami and Renni you will be on a mission with me. Tamiko you will be on a mission all by yourself."

"Why Tamiko going by herself?" asked Nami.

"The hokage wants her go check on something." Said Kazuo, casually. I nodded, this was not the first time I had to go on a mission by myself. It probably won't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Cliffhager! I still don't know where this story is going to go.


	3. The Werid Solo Mission

Turns out my solo mission was to check out a ghost village. One little problem something happened once I entered that village.

"Where are we!?" said a teenager with long brown hair.

"I never felt this young in a long time!" said the other brown haired teenager, who was jumping all over the place

"Hn." Muttered out the only one with white hair. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He also looked familiar.

"Are you alright?" asked the last looking up at me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Nami. I looked down at him and smiled. Okay maybe it was a fake one.

"Uh… I am just a little confused." I replied to the blonde's question.

"I have to agree with you." Said the one with the white hair. He had come to stand by me. The teen with the long brown hair came to a halt in front of me. He looked like the oldest here.

"Haven't had this much fun in a long time!" he said to the white teen.

"Hn."

"I would have to agree with you." Said the short brown haired teen. The blonde had taken my hand and stood by me with a tired look on his face. I was still confused, the long hair teen noticed.

"Oh sorry miss," He rubbed the back of his head "My name is Hashirama Senju." I blinked at him. "That is my brother Tobirama." He point to the teen next to me.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." Replied the last teen.

"I am Minato Namikaze." Said the kid, he was rubbing his eyes. I bent down and picked him up.

"Nice to meet you all I am Tamiko Utano. Uh… You four wouldn't happen to be the previous Hoakge would you?" I asked.

"Wow! How you did you guess so quickly!" Said Hashirama, really excited that someone got first try. I shrugged my shoulders or at least tried to, Minato fell asleep on one of them.

"More accurate question would be, how did we end up here? And as our younger selves? " inputted Tobirama.

"I remember Orochimaru ending the Edo Tensei." Added Hiruzen, he sat down on the ground.

"I don't think we should be talking about this in front of her." Tobirama said looking over at me. I blinked then sighed.

"He right sorry Tami-chan." Smiled Hashirama.

"We should head back to the village. Tsunade can figure this out." Hiruzen said.

"Uh Lady Tsunade isn't Hoakge anymore." The three of them looked at me.

"Then who is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" I trailed off get a glare from Tobirama.

"And he sent you all by yourself?"

"I am a Jonin and I have been on solo missions before." I replied glaring back.

"Calm down Tami- chan." Hashirama waving his arms like a manic.

"Yeah and how old are you?" challenged Tobirama.

"Fifteen. So are we leaving or are you come?" I replied ending the conversion. I moved Minato onto my back, and hopped onto a tree branch. The other three followed me. My solo mission just turned really weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that this chapter was really weird. I deiced to make Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen into teenagers. Minato is the only kid.

Hashirama: 17

Tobirama: 15

Hiruzen: 13

Minato: 6

if you don't like the ages I chose you can go read another story.


	4. Ichiraku Ramen and Sparing

Once we got back to Konaha, spoke to the Hokage or Naruto, who freak out when he saw them. The ones were awake to explain what happened, Minato strangely was still a sleep. Naruto decided that all of them stay in my apartment, just until they figured out what happened. Once we got there I put Minato on the couch while the rest of us sat on the ground or in chairs. We were watching TV, Hashirama was a little too close to the screen, and I or Tobirama had to tell him to scoot back.

"This show is awesome!" said Hashirama after a while. He had gotten closer to the TV again, I looked over my book to look at him.

"Brother…" Tobirama grounded out. Hashirama backed away from the screen once again.

"We should go out and do something." Complained Hiruzen, flopping down on his stomach. I closed my book.

"Okay…what should we do?" I asked. Hiruzen sat up and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Ichiraku Ramen! Then you should take us to the training field!"

"Did I heard Ramen?" asked Minato, sitting up.

"I guess it's decided." I say, getting up from the floor. Minato jumped off the couch, Hashirama sighed turning the TV off, Hiruzen was ready to go, and Tobirama didn't say anything just glared. We all headed out of my apartment, we passed several places, and each of the former Hokage stopped to look at them. We arrived at Ichiraku, Minato tilted his head to the side and then I told him the old one was destroyed.

"Tamiko!" said Ayame "You have a big crowed with you."

"Yeah…" I replied rubbing the back of my head. The five of sat down and ordered what we wanted. Hiruzen and Hashirama ate thier Ramen quickly like it was going out of style, Minato and Tobirama where taking their time. I just waited for it to cool down, heard some behind us.

"Man it's crowed!" said a male voice behind us. Turning my head, I saw Tomo and her team mates. The male that had talked was Isamu Yamanaka and the other girl on the team was Akiko Akimichi.

"I see one familiar face." Replied Tomo, looking right at me. The other two looked at me too.

"Oh…hey Tamiko." Said Akiko. She was my other friend from Tomo team, the only person that didn't like me was Isamu. They sat down at the bar and ordered ramen. I started eating mine.

"Another!" Hiruzen and Hashirama said at the same time. They looked at each other, there was a glint in their eyes. Tobirama glared at the both of them, Minato scooted closer to me. Once they got there seconds the started to race, Tomo just gave a blank look, Akiko much away on her ramen, and I think Isamu was glaring at me.

"Done." Said both of the people that were racing. I sighed and paid before they could get more ramen. Hiruzen and Hashirama still had that glint in their eyes, I told them that they could spar at the training field. Minato hopped off the stool and Tobirama stood next to me with a scowl. I said see later to Tomo and Akiko. They said replied back yeah, Isamu glared at me.

"Why does he glare at you?" asked Tobirama, once we were far enough away. Minato looked at me wanted to know the same reason.

"Because he Nami's pranking target. He thinks I am going to prank him." I replied.

"Who's Nami?" Wondered Minato.

"Oh…uh my teammate and Naruto-sama daughter." Minato eyes widened, then I watched a smile cut across his face.

"Really! That's awesome!" He said, running up ahead to catch up to the other two.

"You shouldn't have told him." Tobirama added. I looked up at him, the scowl was still present, and his eyes went to mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Why? He wanted to know. So I told him." I replied, speeding up to catch up with the others. Once I got to the training field, Hiruzen and Hashirama where sparing each other and Minato was sitting on a tree branch. Tobirama stood next to looking at the sparing. It went on for thirty minutes. Hashirama stopped when Hiruzen got tired.

"Man I still can't beat you." Hiruzen whined, sitting down on the ground. Hashirama smiled then looked over at me.

"You want to spar Tami-chan?" At first I shook my head. Hashirama got a pouty face.

"Okay fine." I sighed, walking to him.

"How about a three way." Suggested Tobirama, following me. _'A WHAT!' _ Looked over at him.

"Yeah!" agreed Hashirama. I guess I couldn't back out of this one. I got into a fighting stance as Hashirama and Tobirama attacked at the same time. I use the substation Justu, surprising both of them, they ended up attacking each other. I landed a few feet away, doing the hand signs for a shadow clone, and then the clone and I attacked the both of them. I notice too late as Tobirama made a hand signs for water release: Dragon Bullet. My clone got taken out and I jumped onto a tree branch. Hashirama made some hand signs and a wood came charging at me. I quickly made hands signs for Lighning release: Chidori, that Renni dad taught me, taking out Hashirama (don't worry he's alright). Then it was just me and Tobirama. We stared at each other.

"So you can use lighting style Jutsu." Said Tobirama. I smiled but didn't reply. I made hands signs for a water justu but add lightning to it, surprising him and the others around me. Tobirama was taken out.

"Whoa, Tami-chan how did you do that?" asked Hashirama getting up off the ground. Tobirama grumbled, Hurizen had a wide eyed stare, and Minato smiled.

"Oh it something I made up." I replied, rubbing the back of my head. I sensed someone heading this way, I turned and saw Nami.

"Whoa, that was you Tamiko!?" she asked, coming to a halt. Renni came into view, followed by Kazuo-sensei.

"Yeah, I was sparing." Nami looked around me, she stared at the two behind me, and the other two near a tree. _'Great, now I have to explain who they are to my team.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am I going a little too fast? Anyway this chapter is a little bit longer than the last.


	5. BBQ and small mishaps

After a lot of explaining. Seven of us, Kazuo-sensei had to go report to the Hokage how the mission went, headed back to my place. Nami and Renni were going to hang out for a little bit, all of us sat down and played a card game.

"Man I lost again." Said Nami, we were playing crazy eights. Minato had won this round and the round before that was Hashirama. Tobirama didn't want to play but did anyway. Hiruzen stared at the cards he had left and I just set mine down. Renni looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go home," She said, getting up off the floor. "See you tomorrow Tamiko and Nami."I said bye and then Nami got up.

"I should go to. Nice to meet all of you. See you tomorrow Tamiko." She said, I nodded. I looked at the four in front of me and sighed.

"Okay what would you guys like for dinner?" I asked.

"Is the BBQ place still around?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, you want BBQ?" Minato nodded and so did the others.

"Okay." I agreed with them.

We all went out, the trip to the BBQ place was different than the trip to Ichiraku ramen. They didn't run off to look at places and stayed close to me. Probably because most of the places were closed. We arrived at the BBQ place and sat down to eat until there was only one piece of meat left. The five of us stared at each other. I backed down and so did Tobirama. Minato was using the fact that he was cute because Hashirama and Hiruzen back down, when they saw him pout.

"How come he got turned into an six year old." Muttered Hashirama. There was a depression cloud over him.

"I don't know." Replied Hiruzen, who also had a depression cloud over him.

Tobirama sighed, I bet he was thinking the same thing but you couldn't tell by the scowl on his face. I paid for the bill and all five of us walked out. The sky was black and the moon was out. We all went back to my apartment to figure out sleeping arrangements. After arguing for at least twenty minutes, I dug out my old futon from my closet because I already had a bed. Hashirama got the couch, Minato and Hiruzen share the futon and Tobirama, who didn't care, slept was on the floor.

"Okay night guys." I said. I heard all replied night back and went to my room.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was still asleep when I smelt something burning. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed. Pulling my door open quickly, what I found surprised me. Tobirama was glaring at Hashirama who was rubbing the back of his neck. Hiruzen was standing by the sink with the water running and Minato was sitting on a stool at the counter.<p>

"W-What happened?" I questioned. Coming further in to the kitchen, making all four of them look at me.

"Hashirama-san tried to cook breakfast but caught it on fire." Said Minato, innocently. You know I think he's taking that his six thing seriously. Hashirama got a depression bubble over himself. Tobirama got him out of it and Hiruzen stood there with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" I sighed "How about I cook?"

"I'll help." Said Hiruzen.

About ten minutes later we had breakfast done, which was French toast, bacon and eggs and fruit. Once done I went back to my room and changed into my outfit which was a light blue three quarter selves shirt, light blue pants, a white jacket, light blue scarf and royal blue sandals. I tied my white hair into a ponytail let a section fall over my right eye and then I tied my navy blue head band to my head. I glanced at myself in the mirror, smiled and then left the room.

They were all around the TV, Tobirama glanced up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Kazou-sensei and the others at the training ground would you four like to come?" I replied. Hashirama jumped up, Hiruzen passed and said he wanted to explore the place, Minato wanted to come and so did Tobirama. So the four of us went to the training grounds. When we got there Renni was the only one there and she was practicing her throwing. She looked up, got a confused look on her face.

"Invited them." I answered her silent question. She shrugged, going over to the post and pulling out her kunai.

"Nami, is not here yet. I have a feeling she doing something." Like on cue Nami came running, with a mad Isamu behind her. His orange hair was dyed purple, Nami came to a halt near us.

"Renni! Tamiko!" she shouted, happily. Isamu looked at us, giving the deadliest glare, which beat Tobirama's.

"You Two! You need to keep your team mate in line!" He shouted.

"She just having fun." Renni shrugged but had a look that said I-am-going-to-punch-him-sky-high! I paled and scooted away from her moving next to Tobirama

"FUN!" Yelled Isamu "She changed my hair purple!" Nami has this Jutsu that she made up that changes people's hair color. Tobirama snorted, Isamu eyes snapped to him.

"Got something to say!?"

"No." stated Tobirama, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you any way, huh!?"

"That is none of your business."

"That's enough." Said Kazuo-sensei coming out of nowhere. Isamu rolled his eyes, and glared at us one more time before leaving. "Nami." She gulped, when she saw the look in Kazuo eyes. "Start running laps until I get you." '_He's going to forget…' _ "Tamiko the Hokage would like to see you, along with you three." He pulled out his make out paradise and started to read, leaving Renni to do whatever.

"I wonder what Naruto want's us for." Said Hashirama speaking up for the first time.

"Don't know." I replied.

"Hey, Tamiko-chan race you!" said Minato.

He was gone in a yellow flash, I stood there before I was gone in a blue flash. After getting to the Hokage tower, Tobirama glared at Minato and me. He told us that his "Flying Thunder God Technique" should not be used as a game. Hahirama caught up eventually, complaining that the three of us were too fast. Minato won this race…only because I didn't practice enough. We entered the building, passing a few Anbu along the way.

I knock on the door once we were standing in front of it. I heard a voice say come in and I opened the door. Hiruzen was in a chair in front of the desk and smiled. Naruto looked up and greeted us. Sasuke, Renni's dad, was also in the room. He nodded to me as we came in.

"Is there some you want to talk about Naruto-Sama?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah," said Naruto "It doesn't affect you directly but the old man suggested it." Hiruzen glared at Naruto.

"Then what is it kid?" asked Tobirama, crossing his arms.

"That all of you have go to the Ninja Academy."

"Can't we just take a test?" Asked Hashirama. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked to Sasuke for help.

"Dope…you're Hokage not me." Was his only reply.

"I think Tamiko should leave so we can talk about what's really going on." Inputted Tobirama. Naruto sighed, looking over at me.

"Don't even have to ask see you all later." I said going for the door. _'I wonder what they are really going to talk about.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Is the story going to fast or confusing?


	6. Shopping with Tomo and Akiko

I wondered around the village. I decided to spend my time going shopping. I ran into Tomo and Akiko, they decided to join me. We were in the clothing store, going through random items. Tomo suggested that we look at the kimonos because there was a festival coming up.

"Tamiko, come here." Tomo said, dragging towards a rack. She pulled out a blue kimono with a light blue obi and it had a white swirl going up the side. "It would look perfect on you."

"Yeah but how much is it?" I asked.

"No, worries I'll buy it."

"You'll buy it!? You don't have to do that." Tomo just gave me a stare that said Don't-worry. I sighed and gave in. Tomo changes when we go shopping and it get pretty scary if you argue. Akiko came out of the changing room in a red kimono with an orange obi and yellow flowers along the bottom.

"That looks really nice on you, Akiko." Said Tomo, looking her over.

"Thanks." Akiko replied, going back in to the changing room.

Tomo looked though the choices she had. She chose on that was purple with a pink obi and had a wave design on the bottom. We exited the shop with our kimonos and head to a different shop for jewelry. Before we entered though, a yellow flash came out of nowhere and hugged me around the waist. I looked down and say Minato looking up at me with blue eyes.

"Found you!" he said

"Was I lost?" I questioned.

"Nope." He let go and held my hand. "Where are you going?" I pointed to the jewelry store, he nodded his head but didn't complain as we walked in. The lady that owned the shop looked up.

"Tamiko, Tomo and Akiko nice to see you," she said then looked down "Now who's this?"

"Oh… this is Minato." I said answering her question. She nodded her head and got down to business. She chose all of our jewelry, Tomo got a hair clip that had a purple hair clip and a pink necklace, Akiko got a hair clip with yellow flowers and I got a hair clip with a blue gem. Then the owner suggested that I keep my hair down but put the clip on my left side. We thanked her and left.

"Okay is there anywhere else we have to be?" I asked.

"Nope." Replied Tomo. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Minato held on to my jacket sleeve as we walked through the crowed street. I looked down at the fourth hokage, he was deep in thought.

"So…" I started, he looked up at me. "Do you guys have to go back to the ninja academy?"

"Well… Naruto said we can take a test," He replied "But Hiruzen and I need to have a sensei to keep our cover up."

"That sucks."

"Not really, Hashirama suggested you but Tobirama said you were too young." He said. _'Me? I don't know if. I am sensei material.' _ "But then Sasuke said you would be a great sensei."

"Huh… We'll just have to wait and see." I replied. Minato nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tada! chapter five. Yes I know it's shorter than the last two chapters.


	7. Tests and a start of a chat

It was the beginning of a new week. It was also the week that the four previous Hokage, where going to take their test.

"Do I have to go with you guys?" I asked, walking with them.

"Yes," said Tobirama "You're the only one that knows the way there." I let out a groan and didn't say anything else. I knew we were getting close, there was a lot of kids out, and it must have been their break. I walked into the building and walked up to the office. The woman at the desk looked up, she gave me a dirty look before stopping what she doing.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Yes, I am here to register these four to take the test." I replied. Giving me another dirty look, she looked over at the four, then back at me.

"They have to be in class first, no special exceptions." She snapped rudely. I was about to reply when Hiruzen reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to the lady, who opened it and looked it over. After reading it, she rolled it back up and handed it back.

"Down the hall, third classroom on the right." She then went back to her work and I heard her mutter about kids these days. Once we were far enough way, I looked at thirteen year old.

"What was on that scroll?"

"Something Naruto gave us. I didn't think I had to use it."

"You now that woman was really rude." Said Hashirama, I couldn't help to agree with him. We came to the room that the woman indicted. Tobirama opened the door, there were a lot of twelve year olds and the teacher looked over.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Hiruzen once again pulled out the scroll, the teacher looked over it and then them to sit down. I told them, that I would be outside once they were done.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed. I was sitting in the swing underneath the tree. I was staring at the ground and little feet appeared, looking up I met Minato's blue eyes. He was sporting a blue headband on his head and smiling widely.<p>

"I passed!" He shouted, happily. I smiled and got up from my seat.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Well Hiruzen was just going when I left." He replied.

Right after he said that Hiruzen came running out of the building and started dancing. I stared at him for a little bit, he was also chanting about passing. He put his headband on, it had black cloth, and it was a little longer in the back than the standard one. He came up to me and smiled. A few mintues later Hashirama came out, with a red cloth headband on his head, he didn't do any dancing like Hiruzen did but he was smiling.

"That test was easy." Hashirama said coming to stand with us.

"Yeah… Some kids in my class failed it."

"How can you fail something like that." Said a deep voice. I looked up, Tobirama stood there with a face guard but it still had the leaf symbol.

"Well they skipped some lessons." I replied.

"Enough about failing! How about we get some Ramen!" shouted Hiruzen, who was already running toward where Ichiraku Ramen was at. Minato nodded his head and ran to catch up with Hiruzen. I sighed, this was going to take a while to get used to.

"Tamiko we need to talk." Said a voice to my right. I looked over. Tobirama was standing right next to me. I could see the look on Hashirama's face, this probably wasn't good.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"It about us staying here. Hashirama and I were talking about. It better if we find out how we ended up back a live and how we are teenagers and a little kid."

"Why do you need to talk to me about it though, you could talk to Naruto."

"We already did. Both Sasuke and Naruto agreed that we should share it with you too."

"But why me?" I asked. They both stopped and stared at me. Hashirama looked over at his younger brother and Tobirama just glared at me. I looked back and forth between them.

"Because it has to do something about the clan you came from."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Between writers block and work...I **finally** put out a new chapter. Sorry about ending the chapter it the way I did.


	8. small bit of the past and shopping again

_Thirteen years before_

"We are a dying clan!" shouted a clan elder. Whispers went around the room, before a young man spoke up quieting the old geezers.

"Calm down. We are not here to talk about that…are we?" The young man had white hair and his eyes were a chocolate brown color. He looked around the room, they elders looked back. One of them sighed.

"You are right Takeshi. We are here to talk about your daughter."

"What about my daughter?" Takeshi asked.

"She is the last one born to this clan. Mea-"

Takeshi got up from his seat slamming his hand down on the table. "Meaning what!? Tamiko is only two years old."

"She has red eyes."

"So…"

"She has a destiny," pulling out the old book, the lady elder started reading. "_In years' time there will be a girl born with white hair and red eyes and she will change the world." _

Once the elder was done reading from the book, mummers coursed through the room. Takeshi made his hand into fists. This is what he feared, his own clan was going to use Tamiko for something and he had to get her out.

_Present time_

I looked between Tobirama and Hashirama. _'The clan I came from?'_ Hashirama noticed the look on my face and waved his hands.

"Just ignore what Tobi just said." Tobirama glared at his brother and Hashirama didn't pay attention as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the ramen shop. Once we got there Minato and Hiruzen were already eating there ramen. I sat down and ordered a beef ramen.

"Hey where were you guys!?" asked Hiruzen, once he put his bowl down.

"Just taking our time." Answered Hashirama. Tobirama came and sat down next to his brother.

"Okay…I was trying to decide on something."

"Yeah what?" I asked

"We should go shopping for outfits. We can't just keep wearing what we got now."

"I agree with Hiruzen. We are officially Konaha shinobi." Inputted Hashirama. I looked at the three boys they short of had a point.

"And," I looked at Hiruzen again "I'll pay you back once I get money."

"We'll pay you back." Corrected Tobirama.

"Well…I guess it settled then." I replied finally agreeing with them.

So after eating lunch, the five of them headed to the clothing store. About two hours later they had what they needed. Hashirama had a fishnet shirt, a red a jacket, black pants and black sandals. Tobirama had a short sleeve blue shirt that had black stripes on the sleeves, wraps to cover his arms, blue pants and navy blue sandals. Hiruzen had a long sleeve shirt, light grey pants and black sandals. Minato had a light yellow shirt, white shorts and blue sandals.

I purchased their clothing and all five of us head back to my place. Now we all sat in a circle playing crazy eights. Apparently they liked this game, I tried to teach them poker but it got boring fast.

"Dang lost again." Said Hiruzen laying down his card. I had won this round.

"You know we should do something tomorrow." Suggested Hashirama.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How about the beach." Said Minato.

"Yeah and we can invite your team Tamiko." Agreed Hiruzen. I smiled the beach it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Darn another crappy ending for a chapter. Well there was a little bit of the past in it. I couldn't really deiced on the clothes :( but oh well.


	9. The beach and Team Three

"Yes!" yelled Nami, as the beach came into view. It didn't take her long to run and jump right into the water. Renni rolled her eyes, she put down her things and set up the umbrella that we brought. Kazuo- sensei set up his beach chair and pulled out his book. I set my things down and reached into my bag pulling out the sun screen.

"What's that?" asked Hashirama, pointing to the sun screen bottle.

"Sunscreen…So I don't get sun burned," I replied "Why didn't you have sunscreen?" Hashirama shook his head. I applied the right amount and was going to put it back in my bag, when a hand reached over my shoulder. I jumped, turning a bit I saw Tobirama.

"Can I use it?" he asked. I nodded and handed the bottle to him.

"Tamiko!" yelled Nami "Let play beach volley ball!" She didn't give me enough to answer before throwing the ball in my direction. I got up quickly, hitting the ball back, and a smirk came across her face. Then started a volley ball game, without a net, Renni joined in being on Nami's team and eventually Hiruzen being on mine. After that I said I'm done, Hiruzen wasn't so he created a shadow clone to be on his team. I sat down and watched for a while before I was asked by Minato to build a sand castle.

"Tamiko," Started Minato, I looked around the sand castle to see him "Don't you wish you had parents?" What brought on this question?

"Yeah…Why do you ask?" He stopped what he was doing to look at me. His blue eyes had something hidden but I couldn't place it.

"I never got to spend that much time with Naruto. Lately I been wanting to ask this question because I noticed that you have not one thing of your parents." I thought over his question. What everything that he said was true.

"To tell you the truth. I never knew them. They left me in front of the village gates when I was two. I do wish I had parents but I know I can't change what happened." I replied. Minato nodded his head. "Besides I have friends that I made. So I am not lonely as you think." He smiled, going back to work. After a while we got done and stared at our master piece. We went from building the castle to building Konoha out of sand it even included the Hokage Mountain. Hashirama came over and looked at what we had done.

"Wow this is really complex. You two even got little sand people." I nodded and pulled out a camera, took a quick picture.

Then Nami and Hiruzen came over. They both pretend that they were giants destroying Konoha much to Hashirama dismay because this was the third time he watched his beloved village get destroyed. Tobirama, who was quiet this whole time came over and smacked Hiruzen upside the head. Hiruzen whined rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for Tobirama-sama."

"Do you need an answer monkey?"

"Come on, I really wouldn't destroy the village." Said Hiruzen, putting his arms behind his head. Tobirama just stared, I rolled my eyes, Nami just snickered, Minato smiled and Hasahirama sighed. That's when we were interrupted with a shout, all of us looked over to where it came from.

"Look! I guess team five had the same idea." Said a boy with shaggy dark brown hair. With him was a girl with light green hair, another male that had black hair and wore sunglasses. Last was a woman with strawberry blond hair that came to her shoulders "Oh hey Nami, Renni, and Tamiko!"

"Hey! Rei when did you guys get back!" said Nami, running to the boy with shaggy hair. Rei Inuzuka, the son of Kiba Inuzuka, and one of Nami's best friends next to me and Renni. The girl with light green hair rolled her eyes which was a dark pink color.

"Why don't you to love birds get a room?" She said. Making Rei and Nami whip around to her.

"Shut up! Yayoi!" They both said at the same time. She rolled her eyes again and they settled on Tobirama. If you weren't look hard enough you wouldn't have seen the smirk on her face. Tobirama didn't look at her.

"So," Started Rei "Who are this people. Not to be rude or anything." That's when Nami made up the story that they were stay with me because their village burnt down and her dad deiced that I was good for the job. There was only a few people that knew the truth.

"I see…" said Yayoi, who was now standing next to Tobirama.

I rolled my eyes, Minato grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a new area. I noticed that the woman was talking to Kazuo-sensei, her name was Kira she is the sensei of team three. The last team mate was Kiro, I knew nothing about him. Minato and I built another sandcastle, with the help of Hashirama. Hiruzen, Nami and Rei teamed up to prank everyone. Yayoi followed Tobirama around like a lost puppy, making Tobirama scowl more.

Slowly the day was coming to an end and we all had to pack up. We started to walk back to the village. Tobirama came and stood next to me, I looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked, he just Hn at me. I noticed Yayoi giving me a glare. We entered the village an hour later and we all left our separate ways. The four boys followed me home but on the way there we stopped at Ichirku Ramen. I stared at them and wondered how long is this going to last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I put one out even if it was a bad ending.


	10. Mission: House Hunt

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted, making the four boys that lived with me looked up.

"Can't take what anymore?" Asked Hashirama.

"The space in this apartment!" I replied. The four of them looked around, it was true there was barley any space for the five of us.

"Didn't Naruto say we were only staying until, we figured out on what going on?" asked Hiruzen

"Did you figure out how we got here," Stated Tobirama, Hiruzen shook his head no. "Then we are staying with Tamiko until then.

"Okay, if that is the case we need to find a new place to live." I said. The other four agreed so began our journey to look for a new home.

_House number one_- four bedroom, three bath…slight problem with this one. The four boys came with me

"I don't like this place." Muttered Hiruzen, he was staring at the torched kitchen.

"This is just a minor fix." Said the person selling the house.

"Can I ask what happened?" I questioned, looking at the burnt wall.

"Nothing, just a small accident."

"It looks like Hashi tried to cook in here." Whispered Minato. Earning a pout from Hashirama.

"We are going to keep looking." Replied Tobirama.

_House number two_- Three bed room, three bath, beautiful scenery… they lied about the scenery. Only Hashirama and Minato came with me.

"I thought it said beautiful scenery." Whined Hashirama, as he stared at the barren landscape.

"They lied to get people to look at the house." I said, looking at the dirt with just a pond sitting in the middle of it.

"On to the next one I guess." Said Minato, looking depressed.

_House number three_-Four bed, four bath, beautiful garden, koi pond… they weren't koi in the pond. Tobirama and Hiruzen came with me.

"Though aren't Koi!" Shouted Hiruzen, as he climbed the tree. As whatever it was came out of the pond.

"Uh…what are they?" I asked, the person selling the house.

"Alligators." she said looking at her nails Tobirama grunted grabbing my arm and telling Hiruzen that we are leaving. Not even saying good bye to the seller.

* * *

><p>"We are never going to find a place." complained Hiruzen, as we met at Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

"What was wrong with the place you three went to?" asked Hashirama.

"There were Alligators in the Koi pond." I replied, sitting down at the counter.

Ayame putting our orders in front of us, she looked like she was in deep thought. "You five looking for a house." She said eventually.

"Yes, all the places we went were not so nice." Said Minato. She let out a hum and turned to help another costumer.

"So what the next place?" asked Hiruzen. I pulled out a piece of paper that had all the house or apartment listing on it.

"The next is not a house but an apartment. It says it's newly built." I said reading the paper.

"Why don't I just build a house for us." Inputted Hashirama.

"You'll get noticed, brother." Said Tobirama.

"Didn't I get notice when I took the test?"

"That was different. Naruto had people he trust to keep us secret." Hashirama hit his head on the counter. While they were having their conversation, a little old lady came up to me.

"I heard you were looking for a place dearie." She said.

"Yes, I am." I replied

"I think I have just the place for you." she said smiling. I turned and told the other four we paid for our ramen and followed her

_House four-_ Five bed, four bath, amazing garden, and closed off courtyard… is this really in our price range!

The five of us stared at the house. No word could describe this place it was better than the other three places. No burnt down kitchen, no barren land scape, and no alligators.

"You sure it is alright for us to have this place?" I asked, looking over at the little old lady. She smiled at us and nodded her head.

"Yes, it getting to be too much to take care of this place," She replied "Besides this place needs to see young people enjoying it.

"Thank you…" I trailed off not knowing this little old lady's name. She shook her head and handed me a folded up piece of paper said her good bye and left.

"That was strange." Said Hiruzen, as he came and stood next to me.

"So, what did she give you?" asked Hashirama. I looked down at the paper in my hands and opened it, another paper fell out of it but the one in my hands was the title for the house. Tobirama picked up the other one and read it out loud.

_Take good care of this house. ~Tsunade _

All five of us stared at the paper... "WHAT!"

_Meanwhile_

The little old lady, Tsunade fifth hokage of the leaf village, crackled out a laugh as she heard the five people yell. She was glad she saw her great uncle, grandfather, mentor and the yellow flash again. She was also glad to finally meet the little Utano child all grown up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally updated. Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. I really didn't know what to write at first but then I realized that they were still living in Tamiko small one room apartment. So began the journey of finding a home. On another note I will not be updating that much because of work. Also I would like some ideas of what adventures our lovely characters will go on. So with that said THANK YOU.


	11. Festival set up, Challenges and a Talk

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Renni. She was yelling at Nami and Hiruzen, they were hanging paper lanterns up for the festival. Their "Great Idea" was to use kunai to hang them. I was on the other end of the street, helping an elder setup a stall. I sighed. The person that I was helping chuckled.

"Kids these days have so much energy. I remember a time when you and Renni had to drag Nami away from Isamu." The elder said. I heard a crash from the end of the street, I sighed again and gave a sorry look to the elder I was helping. He just chuckled again and waved me off. I walked towards the end of the street. Nami and Hiruzen were rubbing the back of their heads as Renni stood in front of them with a murderous glare.

"Can't you two act normal for one day!" she shouted.

"Acting normal is boring you know that Renni." Said Nami smiling.

"Yeah, I agree with my partner in crime." Inputted Hiruzen, throwing his arm around Nami.

Renni muttered darkly under her breath then turned around to find me standing there. "Mabye you can knock some sense into these two. Hiruzen is your student."

"Oh…come on don't dump me on sensei."

Renni stomped her foot and then walked right passed me. "They're your problem." I turned to look at my 'student' and my team mate. They both shrugged, I sighed for the third time that day and told them to fix the problem they caused. We need to have thing set up for the festival by the end of the week. Hiruzen and Nami weren't helping. Also to top it off Yayori had started a fan club. Of our own Tobirama Senju, which had the former second hokage staying close to me.

"What was that crash earlier?" asked Tobirama, showing up out of nowhere.

"Hiruzen and Nami's Great Idea." I replied picking up the box of banners Renni left. I heard a series of giggles and Tobirama groaned. I looked up on the roof top to find the fan club staring down. "Don't look now but they're back."

"Tch." Said Tobirama.

"You should be happy!" said Hiruzen after clean his and Nami's Great Idea.

"Shut up Monkey." Tobirama bluntly said. Hiruzen held his hands up, he didn't want Tobirama to maim him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Nami, looking around for something to do. There really wasn't much to do now, the festival was tomorrow night.

"HEY!" said a voice behind us. All four of us turned around to see Rei run up to the four of us, his ninja dog next to him. Rei skidded to a stop, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What with the smile Rei?"

Rei smile just grew. "I want you to see if you guy wanted to check out that spooky house near the cemetery?"

"I want to go!"

"Huh? Spooky house?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yeah! It is said to be haunted!" replied Rei. I knew what house he was talking about, it was a rundown mansion right near the cemetery.

"You just want to see if you can stay the whole night." Said another voice. We looked over to see Isamu standing there with a smug look, Tomo rolled her eyes and Akiko was eating some cookies.

Rei glared at him, did I forget to mention that they also hate each other. "Yes."

"Yeah right you're a coward." Laughed Isamu

"No he's not!" shouted Nami.

Isamu glared "Shut up Uzumaki. Fine if you guys are so tough, then I challenge you to stay the whole night."

"Fine by me." Replied Rei

"That also includes Tamiko's team." Said Isamu. He looked over at me and gave me another smug look.

"Okay, then you have to come too." Said Hiruzen, sealing our fate.

"I can stay the whole night un-like your group," Replied Isamu "See you guys tonight." He turned and left. Tomo and Akiko stayed behind, waiting until Isamu was out of ear shot. That is when Tobirama hit Hiruzen it the back of the head.

"WHAT! WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Hiruzen.

"Agreeing to his challenge, Monkey." Replied Tobirama. Hiruzen pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"So…What's Isamu problem this time?" I asked Tomo.

She looked over at me. "Don't know what his problem is. He has been acting strange lately."

"But doesn't he always act rude around Tamiko, Rei and Nami." Said Akiko.

"Well in any case. See you later." Said Tomo waving over her shoulder. I heard something landing behind us. Hashirama and Minato joined the five of us.

"We'll all done," Said Hashirama. He looked over the five of us. "Uhhh, what happened?"

"Ask dog boy, hyperactive blonde and Monkey they'll tell you." Said Tobirama. He grabbed my arm and we 'Flashed' away.

* * *

><p>"Why you do that?" I asked, we were on top of the Hokage Mountain standing on Tobirama's head.<p>

"So that annoying fan group doesn't find us." He replied sitting down.

"You could have left by yourself." I replied plopping right down next to him.

"I could have but I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Remember few weeks ago, when I told you I wanted to talk about the clan you came from?" started Tobirama.

I nodded my head. "And Hashirama stopped you. Yeah what about it?"

Tobirama stared at me then over Konoha "It was a clan that specialized in weapon making and Chakra natures. The main chakra natures of the group were Wind, Earth and Fire. They never had Lightning or Water natures in there clan."

"Okay, if that is the case. Then why do I have the two natures, which the clan is not supposed to have?" I asked.

"I don't know Tamiko." He replied. Tobirama and I sat in silence overlooking Konoha. It was a lot to think about a clan that was not supposed to have two certain natures and I had them. I noticed that the sun was going down.

"As much as I don't want to say this but let's go meet up with the others." I sighed. Tobirama 'Tched' but got up and we both 'Flashed' to our next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Take that writers block. It might be a while before the next chapter comes out but I hoped you enjoyed this one. :)


	12. The Mansion part one

We stood outside the mansion, there were slats missing off the roof, broken windows, and the door hung off its hinges. There was no grass in the yard but there was a creepy looking tree.

"This reminds me of one of the houses we went to." Whispered Minato. Hashirama cringed next to him.

"Well the yard." I said.

"Are we going in or not?" asked Isamu "Or are you guy's cowards."

"We are not cowards!" Shouted Nami and Rei.

"So we'll have to stay the whole night?" asked Hiruzen. The ten of us walked to the front door and into the mansion. Inside was a whole lot worse, paint was peeling off the wall, there was holes in the floor, and cobwebs all over the place. What made it worse was the decaying musky smell.

"Let's find a room that we can all stay in." suggested Tomo. We all walked into the adjoining room, which happened to be the living room. In the room there was a somewhat intact couch, a few chairs, a moldy rug and a fire place.

"Ugggh, this is disgusting." Muttered Isamu.

"Want to give up?" asked Rei having heard Isamu.

"Yeah, right. Like I would give up to someone like you mutt." Replied Isamu. Rei growled and sat down on the floor. We followed suite making sure none of us we're near the rug.

"Rei, you said earlier that this place was haunted." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah…It is said that an Uchiha haunts this place." Replied Rei.

"Tch, you're just making that up." Said Isamu

"I am just going on what I heard, Blondey."

"Take that back dog breath!" Shouted Isamu as he tackled Rei. We just stared as the two wrestled each other, Nami and Hiruzen were cheering them on.

_'__What are you doing in my house…'_ whispered a voice. I looked around, nobody beside us was around _'Why are you here…'_

"Tamiko?" asked Minato, I looked down at him. "Did you hear that too?"

"Hear what?" questioned Hashirama. By then Isamu and Rei stopped fighting, Nami and Hiruzen were quiet too. Tomo, Akiko, and Tobirama looked around. There was silence in the room.

"You sure your just hear things." Said Isamu after a while. There was a crash from the other room, making all nine of us jump.

"W-What was that?" Stuttered Nami, when another crash came.

Rei got up first and started towards the entryway. "Well, how about we find out." The rest of us got up and headed towards the entryway. We entered the front of the house and nothing looked out of place.

_'__Why are you here?'_ said the whispery voice again.

"See there's nothing here." Said Isamu looking at us from the living room. Rei growled at him and was just about to tackle him when there was a high pitched scream, making us all jump.

"What were you saying!?" yelled Tomo over the screaming

"Okay, I take it back!" shouted Isamu. The screaming stopped and we all looked at each other.

There was a creak behind us _'What are you doing here?'_ all of us turned to see a see though figure, it had missing eyes, and ghostly blood was coming from its neck. We stood there horrified, okay we have seen a lot worse on missions but this was scary. _'What are you doing here?'_ it started reaching for us, Isamu let out a shriek and ran back into the living room and the rest of us scattered. I ran upstairs and into the first room I saw, which happened to be a kid's room and slid under the bed. I could hear every one else running around then it was silent.

I didn't know how much time had passed and I started thinking, what kind of ninja am I, hiding under a bed from a ghost. I let out an irritated noise and crawled out from under the bed and looked around. It was a kid's room that I ran into and to be exact a little girls room. There was a doll house in the corner of the room, a desk underneath the window, a bookshelf up against the wall and a wardrobe instead of a closet. It reminded me of a distant memory of living with my foster family, but I out grew the dollhouse and wanted to become a ninja instead. I shook my head I needed to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I will put out the rest later. another thing fanfictions are meant to be fun. If you do not like what I am writing then read another story.


	13. The Mansion part two

I slowly came out of the room and into the hallway. Ha! There nothing to be afraid of right? I faced worse things than a ghost. I looked both ways down the hallway, the right looked perfectly fine while the left was falling apart. I wasn't paying attention when a hand landed on my shoulder and my instincts kicked in and I flip the person that the hand was attached to.

"Ow…" said a slightly deep voice. I looked down and saw Hashirama lying on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." I said holding my hand out for him.

"It alright Tami," He replied taking my hand and standing up "I thought you could sense me like Tobi."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine."

"Okay…Which way did you come from?"

"The right, there was no one in the other rooms that way." He said.

"Man why did Hiruzen have to agree…" I whined, Hashirama chuckled behind me.

"You sounded just like Tobirama right there."

I glared at him before focusing, Tobirama was down stairs with Tomo, Isamu and Akiko. Nami, Rei, Renni, Hiruzen and Minato were upstairs on the left side of the house. "Okay found everyone." I said breaking the silence.

"You are really good at that. So where is everybody?" asked Hashirama. I told him and we decided to split up. I ended up going down stairs, I went towards the kitchen because that is where they were. As I entered the kitchen though, there was this battle cry and a broom nearly hit me in the face.

"What the crap!" I shouted as I moved out the way.

"Tamiko?" said Isamu, he dropped the broom

"No dumbly the tooth fairy." I replied glaring at him. He glared right back at me, I rolled my eyes and looked around Tobirama was leaning against the wall. Tomo was sighing because of Isamu and Akiko was still looking frightened.

"You don't have to be sarcastic." Snapped Isamu. I once again rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So what should we do now?" asked Tomo.

"Leave. I am not sticking around if there is a ghost." Said Isamu.

"We not leaving. This was your idea and you said until morning." I replied.

"I agree with Tamiko." Said Tobirama. I glanced at Akiko, she just nodded her head.

"Okay, if we stay we everybody else opinion too." Said Tomo.

So I guess it really that hard to wait for everyone else's opinion. Rei, Nami and Hiruzen wanted to finish Isamu's challenge. Renni didn't really care neither did Hashirama and Minato but instead of going back to the living room, we all stayed in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" asked Isamu for the hundredth time.

"It's GET A WATCH!" snapped Nami.

Isamu glared at her "Shut up Uzumaki."

"This might be random but how do you think the ghost is?" asked Akiko speaking for the first time in forever.

"That is a good question…didn't Rei say earlier it was an Uchiha?" said Minato.

"Yeah, I did but that was just the rumor I heard." Replied Rei.

"So, you're not sure who the ghost really is." Asked Hiruzen.

"Nope."

"Then how about we find out. HEY MR. GHOST!" shouted Nami.

"Uzumaki what are you doing!" yelled Isamu.

"Calling the ghost…" said Nami. What she didn't know was that the ghost was appearing right behind her. All of our face started to pale. Nami got a confused look "uh guys…What's wrong?" None of us said anything, the ghost put its hand on Nami shoulder.

_'__You called Nami Uzumaki.' _ Said the ghost. Nami let out a yelp and jumped away.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The ghost smiled making its already scary appearance scarier _'I know all of your names.'_ It eyeless stare looked over the elven of us. _'It is interesting that the four former hokage are here though but back to the question at hand. You called me.' _

"We just wanted to know who you are." Said Renni.

_'__Let just say that I am nobody.'_

"You had to be someone at one point." Said Minato.

_'__True. I was but it has been so long that I have forgotten.' _ Replied the ghost. We stood in silence, then I remembered the child's room upstairs.

"Did you have a child?" I asked. Everyone gave me a weird look except the ghost, he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"What kind of question is that!" snapped Isamu.

_'__Yes.'_

"HUH!?" everyone said except Tobirama and I.

_'__My daughter, she died when she was young.' _ Replied the ghost.

"I am sorry for bringing that up." I said.

The ghost eyebrows rose slightly but then lowered. He nodded his head then turned it towards the window. _'The sun is rising you completed the night.' _ Then he just vanished.

"Finally…well so you losers later." Said Isamu running out of the house.

"What a jerk!" Rei and Nami said at the same time. Everyone else started to leave so they would be rested up for the festival. I stayed behind and so did Tobirama for some reason. The ghost slowly appeared again.

_'__You two still have questions.' _He stated.

"You're an Utano. Aren't you." Said Tobirama. I looked over at him.

_'__How can you tell?' _Replied the ghost.

"The insignia on your right wrist." Replied Tobirama. The ghost looked down at his arm where an insignia of flames and a katana were. "Males of that clan have that mark."

_'__I had left my clan because what was going to come.'_

"What was going to come?" I asked.

The Ghost looked over at me. _'You.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The dreaded sorry question. The question that says why I didn't update. Well my excuse was writers block and work. I really didn't know how to end the Mansion chapter, so I threw together a crappy middle and ending, probably it was because I was trying to control twelve characters in this chapter. Oh well, I hoped you all liked this chapter and again it might be a while for another chapter.


	14. Halloween Special

"BOO!" shouted a voice. Making me jump slightly, turning I saw Nami or I guess it was Nami. It had her hair. "Like it? It's for Halloween this year!" Nami had white face paint on with black around the eyes.

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked. She smiled and flopped down on the couch.

"A skeleton." She answered "But I don't have the rest of the costume yet…What are you going to be this year?"

"I don't think-"

"What! You're not going to dress up this year!?" Nami yelled.

"No…" I said. Tobirama came out of the hall and stared at us.

"What was the yelling about?" he asked.

"Tamiko being a party pooper." Moaned Nami, laying all over me.

"Because I am not going out on Halloween." I replied, trying and failing to get her off.

Tobirama gave us a questioning look "Halloween?" Nami stared at him wide eyed. Of course Tobirama wouldn't know what Halloween was, they didn't have it around his time.

"It's a night where kids, go house to house for candy. If they don't get candy the pull a trick." Said Nami. Tobirama just gave a blank look and then Hiruzen ran in.

"So, who is going trick or treating this year?" he asked.

"I am! What are you going as?" Nami said getting off me and running up to Hiruzen.

"I haven't deiced yet…Tamiko? You dressing up?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"That's what I said." They both looked at me. I stared right back.

"Fine…I'll go."

"YES!" they both shouted. Then they turned to Tobirama, who was standing in the hallway still.

"Hn…" he grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Hiruzen "Come along my partner in crime. Let's see if the other two want to go." They both dashed off. Tobirama and I looked at each other, then sighed.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween day. Nami had finished her costume which was a skeleton. Hiruzen dressed up as a zombie. Hashirama, it wasn't hard for Nami and Hiruzen to get him to go, was dressed as a vampire. Minato was dressed as a frog, I have no idea where he came up with the idea. Tobirama was dressed as a werewolf, he had white ears on top of his head and a tail. Then there was me I was dressed in a black dress with black butterfly wing on my back and a red and black masquerade mask covering my eyes.<p>

"So what are we going to do?" asked Minato.

A grin came across Nami face "Were going in the cemetery!" I sighed we did this every year, going in the cemetery to find ghost.

"Great idea!" shouted Hiruzen, as he ran up ahead.

Once we got to the cemetery Hiruzen and Nami wasted no time going in. Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama and I followed the skeleton and the zombie.

"What took you guys so long?" asked a voice. I looked up ahead and saw Renni standing there. She was dressed up as a cat, she had black cat ears and a tail. Her hair wasn't pulled back like usual.

"Nice costume." Replied Nami, waltzing up to her.

"Why are we here anyway, Nami?" replied Renni "We come here every year."

"Because it is our tradition to come here and look for a ghost." Nami said waltzing in between the grave stones now.

"A ghost?" wondered Minato.

Nami stopped what she was doing and strikes a pose. "YES! To find a ghost. There is rumored to be one here and nobody has seen it in forever."

We all stared at Nami, she was now ranting about the ghost. "It is said to be someone from the beginning of the village…" I looked over at Hashirama and Tobirama. They had that look like they were thinking who it was. "And it is rumored to be a woman with red hair but no one has been able to see this ghost woman for forty years." The look on Hashirama face meant he knew who it was. So did the other three.

"Nami, you can stop ranting now. What makes you think she will show up now?" asked Renni. Nami stopped and looked at us but had a terrified look on her face.

_"__Because my husband is here." _ Said a voice from behind us. The six that didn't see the ghost first froze and turned our heads to look over our shoulders. There stood a woman with red hair done into two buns and she wore a kimono. Her dark eyes wondered over to where Hashirama was standing. _"It is nice to see you again." _Even though it was a simple thing to say it also had a lot of meaning to it too.

"Hello Mito." Said Hashirama. Mito smiled and looked over to Tobirama, she bowed her head slightly. Tobirama did the same and her gaze continued. Her eyes stopped on Hiruzen and smile smiled slightly, Hiruzen returned it.

She then looked over at the four of us. _"I think I haven't met you four before."_

"Oh," said Hashirama, he turned towards us "The boy with the blonde hair is Minato. He became the fourth hokage" Mito looked confused for a second "I will explain later. With girl with the blond hair is Nami Uzumaki. The one with the black hair is Reanna Uchiha but we call her Renni and the last one is Tamiko Utano."

_"__Utano? I have heard of that name before." _She said looking over at us.

Hashirama nodded his head "They are all good people."

_"__That is good to hear but why are you alive?" _ She asked.

"We do not know." Replied Hashirama "We are trying to figure that out."

Mito just nodded _"I see." _

I watched as they just talked to each other and I smiled a little. I then thought it was a good idea to leave so they could continue. "Uh, sorry to interrupt but we could go somewhere else if you like." Hashirama and Mito looked over at us.

_"__You do not have to."_

"I know but it looks like you haven't talked in a long time and you might not need us around." I replied.

"I agree with Tamiko. We will go find something else to do." Said Hiruzen. Mito bowed her head slightly and we did the same. We all left the cemetery leaving Mito and Hashirama to themselves.

"So…" said Nami "What should we do now?"

"How about we go find ourselves a Halloween party." Said Renni "And try not to run into any other ghosts that someone else knows."

"Except people that are dressed as them." Said Minato.

We all agreed to that. This Halloween was different but we didn't know how long it would last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** straying off the main story for Halloween. I ran out of ideas near the end.


End file.
